


A Different Kind of Mother

by PinkRathian799



Series: Kyalin Works [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799
Summary: Lin confesses to Kya something she has been holding in for years. Kya gets her a a suprise in response.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110440
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Kya handed the mother the sheet with her child's diagnosis, and everything she would need to know.

"This is everything?" She asked.

"Yes, there's the list of medications he can take, if you are unable to see a healer weekly."

"Thank you." Kya nodded farewell and the woman went to her son. Lin was knelt in front of him, showing him her badge and telling him a story about busting a triad.

"Mom shes the chief of republic city! She fought the red lotus can you believe it?"

"Thats very cool Yin," the mother replied with a smile. 

"I look forward to seeing you on the force one day, kid." Lin said as he left, lighting the boys face up with a smile.

"Wow who knew you were so good with kids." Kya remarked when the were out of earshot. Lin stood with her arm crossed, scoffing as Kya came near to her, gripping her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek. 

"Between my sisters and Tenzin's kids, you get used to it." Kya narrowed her lips, turning to grab her purse.

"You know Lin, you would be a great mother, I whole heartedly believe that." Lin frowned, her eyes turning to floor.

"Sometimes I wonder," she said, and Kya put her stuff back down.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, just forget about it. Let's go home, this hospital is making me nervous."

"Nervous? You scared someone's going to see that limp of your's and offer you treatment?"

"Thats exactly it. Now come on, I made these reservations for you."

"Reservations? How romantic." Kya wrapped her arm around Lin's, the metalbender's blush enough to make Kya kiss her cheek again.

Wong's was always quiet on Tuesday's which is why they chose date nights during the week, Lin didn't like the crowd. 

"Usual seat?" The hostess asked, leading them to their table after a nod.  
"I'll give you a few minutes, wave if you need anything," she smiled. Kya put her arms on the table infront of her, subconsciously grazing her elbow with her fingers, and pushing her tits forward. Lin stared at the menu, she'd been trying out everything recently and she was looking for what was next on her culinary escapade.

"Lin you didn't want kids, right? I mean that's why you and my brother broke up." Lin ignored her, and Kya leaned in further.  
"Lin?" Lin put down her menu with a sigh.

"Are we really going to talk about this now? While on a date?"

"Sorry its just earlier you- and I was... well."

"Alright fine. Its about time I told you anyway." Kya smiled softly, allowing herself to lean back just a bit.  
"I didn't want kids, Kya. I never wanted kids while Tenzin and I were together, it just didn't fit. It was until Jinora was born that things... changed. I still didn't totally want one, but the idea of it was nice and part of it was to get back at your brother, so I looked into it." Kya raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.

"Like a donor thing or?"

"No, I was a little more... um, direct, with my methods."

"Oh,"

"They meant nothing. Anyway, after a couple weeks and still nothing, I went to a healer, and a biologist. Thats when I found out I was infertile." Kya found herself frowning, put off by Lin's disclosure.  
"Its not a big deal, its for the best, believe me. I didn't have a father growing up, I didn't need to raise a kid the same way. Besides, I changed my mind again after Ikki and Meelo." 

"Lin... I.... I don't know what to say."

"So say nothing, I told you, I'm over it. With Opal around more often, and Bolin, and of course, you, I don't need a kid of my own." Lin took Kya's hand, but Kya was still reluctant.

"Lin I never knew."

"You're not alone, I never told anyone."

"Not even your sister?"

"No, she has enough problems of her own, she doesn't need mine. Besides, I told you, it doesn't matter. I didn't want kids anyway." Kya forced her lips into a smile, and Lin returned to the menu. She was overwhelmed by Lin's sharing, first of all it was rare for Lin to share anything, let alone something this specific and personal.

"And for you?" Kya was pulled out of her thoughts by the waitress who returned with her pen pad.

"Oh, uh... I'll get the salmon." The girl nodded and walked away, passing their order to the chef.

"You had the salmon last time," Lin noted.

"Yeah, I was distracted."

"Kya, please, this doesn't have to be a thing."

"Does your mom know?"

"Of course she doesn't know!!! Why would I tell her I went around sleeping with guy after guy to test my theory. Believe me, she doesn't care."

"Yes she does, you know that."

"Even so, so what? That's in the past now."

"Did you know when you were dating Tenzin?"

"I had suspicions but like I said, it wasn't until after Jinora was born I found out."

"You never said anything to him?"

"No. He might have suspected after the breakup, there were times where not being pregnant just didn't make sense. Poor guy probably thought it was him until Pema popped up with Jinora." Kya pursed her lips, she took Lin's hands in hers and stared at her.

"I'm sorry you went through that all alone, Lin."

"I told you it's in-"

"-In the past, I know. It still hurt, didn't it?" Lin remained silent for a moment, before nodding slightly. Kya took Lin's hands, kissing her knuckles.  
"I love you," Kya said softly, smiling.

"I love you too." 

Lin came home from work, flopping onto the couch.

"Kya!" She called, getting no response. She looked around, her girlfriend was no where to be seen.  
"Where is she-" as Lin got up she noticed a brown kitten, staring up at her from the floor. It released a quiet meow as it looked at her.

"What?" Lin asked it, getting silence in response.  
"Kya!" Lin called again, still no sign of her. She walked over to the counter, where a neatly folded note sat next to a collar.

Lin,

I know it doesn't make up for everything you felt, but please, give her a chance. There's food for her in the fridge. I couldn't decide on a name, so I left the collar on the counter, the tag is made of metal, I was hoping you could handle that.

Love, Kya

Lin found herself smirking at the end of the letter. She picked up the collar looking at the kitten that stared up at her with bright amber eyes.

"How made do you think she'll be if I named you Kya Jr? She hates Jr names." The kitten released a squeal in response and Lin nodded, laughing.

"Yeah thats what I was thinking." She picked up Kya Jr, setting her on her chest as she laid on the couch, watching the news, waiting for Kya (Sr.) to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

Kya opened the door slowly, tip toeing past a sleeping Lin on the sofa. The kitten was asleep on the center of Lin's chest, looking up only for a brief moment before curling back into the warmth. 

"Are you keeping her company?" Kya asked petting her on the head. She noticed the collar on the kittens neck, taking the tag in her hand, squinting to see what it said.

"Lin!" She shouted, causing her girlfriend to sit up frantically.

"What?" Lin asked, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Did you name the cat Kya Jr?"

"Yeah, why?" Kya released an angry sigh, crossing her arms at Lin's slight chuckle.

"You are a cruel, cruel woman." Kya said, turning away from her. Lin picked up Kya Jr in one hand, wrapping her arm around Kya with the other. 

"Yeah but you love me."

"Damn right I do, now fix the collar."

"Hmmm?"

"You know, put the real name on there."

"Oh, honey, Kya Jr is her real name." Kya blinked at her, unconvinced.  
"I can't change it now she's used to it," Lin explained. Kya sighed, pulling herself from Lin's grip. 

"Get comfortable on that couch." Kya said as she made way for the bedroom.

"Dont worry I got Jr to keep me warm!" Kya slammed the bedroom door, hiding the uncontrollable grin on her face. Lin smirked, setting Kya Jr on her lap, scratching under her chin  
"I think she likes it." Lin said to the cat, getting nothing but a purr in response.


End file.
